Dear Diary
by Zelly Beans
Summary: My first fanfic . : This is most probably a failure . - - "


**Disclaimer : Aside from in my dreams , I do not own Shugo Chara . Ü**

_**

* * *

Rima's P.O.V**_

_Hi , I am Mashiro Rima . I am 16 and in middle school at Seiyo High , and I kill people who read my diary . Now **scram . **Thank you . :)_

_Dear Diary ,_

_Soooo . Guess what ? Today , Nagihiko CONFESSED to me . Yes , confessed .And who else would know better how much I like him than the diary I write everything in ? Right . No one . _

_So I was in total euphoria . Except maybe for the fact that Yaya saw us kissing (*slash: making-out) in the Royal Garden , took a **few** pictures (try 31) , and we couldn't stop her from posting it on Facebook AND our school newspaper 'cuz she was too fast to chase . I mean , the pictures made it to the FRONT PAGE , for pete's sake ! Two words : Sugar-rush . I know , hyper Yaya ? NEVER good . Like the time that she saw Utau and Kuukai in a Ramen Shop , Hokkaido went wild ! Even Kuukai couldn't go to school 'cuz he got Paparazzi following him EVERYWHERE . Talk about making a big deal , but enough of that . _

_I can't believe that he liked me since ELEMENTARY and he never said anything about it . Not Kuukai , Nagihiko ! When he confessed , I finally let the walls that held up all my emotions down . I told him that I liked him back , that I was just pretending to hate him 'cuz I was afraid of getting heartbroken , and you know what he said ? "I'd never do that to you , Rima-koi . I would never hurt you in any way . People usually break promises , but I promise you that ." Isn't he the sweetest ? And it was so romantic when he confessed to me after the Guardian meeting in the Royal Garden . Everyone had left and I was packing my bag when I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist . I had gasped and turned around . It was him . "Rima-chan , I like you a lot . Ever since Elementary , I have . I can't keep it in any longer ." Then he got down on his knees , and did NOT propose . Well , sort of . "So , Rima-chan , will you go out with me ?" He had asked and was offering me a beautiful , red rose that magically appeared out of nowhere . I remember my heart pounding in my chest **real **hard . Then after I had calmed down , I took the rose and smiled at him . "I like you , too . You should've told me , but I guess I understand because of my coldness toward you ever since ." "So that's a yes, right ?" , he had asked , smiling (too) brightly . I shook my head and I felt his bright aura drop . "It's an of course ." , I had punched him lightly in the shoulder . "You scared me there ! But forgive and forget , I guess . I'm too happy to be mad ." , he had told me and stole my first kiss . He's just too perfect . It passes my mind that I don't deserve him , but now's not the time to think that . I should enjoy my time with him while it lasts , and I hope that time will be forever ._

_Love , _

_Mashiro Rima :)_

_

* * *

_

I closed my diary after that very looong entry . I glanced at Kusukusu sleeping in her egg . I was stretching the fingers on my right hand a bit when I heard a tap on my window . I looked over and saw …

"Nagihiko ! What are you doing here ?" , I asked in a hushed yell , almost running over to open my window . "It's almost 8 p.m. !"

"I missed you ."

"We just saw each other , like , 2 hours ago ." , I replied sweatdropping . "But I'm not saying that I didn't miss you too ." , I confessed , blushing a bit . He laughed . He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down to whisper in my ear . "What was that you were just writing a while ago ?", he asked .

"Uh , nothing ! Absolutely nothing ! Just .. Math homework !" , I lied .

"Hmmm … I never would've thought that you'd smile a lot while doing _any_ of your homework ..." , he said suspiciously , narrowing his eyes at the notebook I left on my bed . He let go of me and sprinted for my notebook . I was didn't move 'cuz I knew I was too slow to stop him . Humble of me , don't you think ? I watched him read the contents and sit on my bed . I walked over and sat beside him just as he finished reading . He smiled at me and brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear , letting his hand linger on my cheek .

"You should _never _think that you don't deserve me . Unless you crossdress ." , he joked . I chuckled and shook my head .

"But I'm not saying that you don't deserve me , either . _I'm _not perfect at everything , _I'm_ not cheerful , _I'm _not drop-dead gorgeous ." , I told him . To me , that was describing him .

"You are you , and that's enough for me ." , he smiled , leaning in to give me a sweet kiss on the lips .

"Well , that's good , 'cuz that's all you're ever gonna get ." , I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder . "I love you too much to care about anything else ." , he murmured , caressing my face . I was in shock . "Did you just say you love me ?"

"W-What ? Oh , right . I guess I did ...", he smiled sheepishly . "Is that alright with you ?"

_Tsk . The usual, ever-polite Nagihiko . MY Nagihiko . _I smiled at that thought .

"You don't need to ask . I love you too ." I hugged him and he hugged back , kissing my hair , my forehead , my nose , both of my cheeks , then my lips .

"I'm grateful , then ." , he told me .

"For what ?"

"For life finally taking a break from making my life a living hell and letting me find that one person that would make all the crap go away ." , we both chuckled then he smiled at me .

"In other words , I'm grateful that life gave me you ."

_And that was just the start of the imperfect , happy , desperate , crappy but precious life that I was gonna spend with him . And just him ._

_

* * *

_

_**Oh God . I'm so sorry for making you read all that . I know it's crappy , but I'm just an amateur . Please forgive me ! :D LOL . Anyways , please review ~ Hopefully , my next stories will be better , so any review would me really awesome , words of encouragement , help and flames are very much accepted . I'm just grateful that people actually **_**READ ****_this . :)_**


End file.
